Estamos aqui
by resplandorrosa626
Summary: Una puerta hacia el mañana ha sido abierta para Big Hero 6, dos años han pasado desde que iniciaron a hacer el bien ¿Qué les traerá el futuro a este equipo de superhéroes? ¿Cuál es el precio que tienen que pagar por querer proteger su ciudad? (Secuela de 'No te odio')
1. Lo que siempre hacemos

**_Big Hero 6 le pertenece a M_****_arvel y a Disney..._**

* * *

><p><span>Capitulo uno: Lo que siempre hacemos<span>

Era una noche oscura en la ciudad de San Fransokio, no había mucho movimiento en las calles, sin embargo entre las sombras afuera de una fabrica abandonada se apreciaban tres personas, todos usaban armaduras de colores diferentes, una de ellos utilizaba una armadura amarilla y un casco cuyo cristal era totalmente negro y solo se podían apreciar sus ojos que brillaban de color amarillo con intensidad, otro usaba una armadura verde pero en lugar de un casco usaba lentes protectores oscurecidos pero sus ojos resaltaban con un brillo verde y lo mismo pasaba con la chica de armadura rosada que tenia un casco algo parecido al de su compañera pero los ojos de ella brillaban con un color rosa.

"¿Vamos a entrar o no?"-preguntó la chica de armadura amarilla-"Todavía me queda tarea por hacer"-

"Te dije que no la dejaras al último momento"-contestó el chico de armadura verde

"No es mi culpa que el fenómeno me retara a una competencia de miradas"-replicó ella

"¿Por cuatro horas?"-respondió el otro

"Shh..."-los calló su amiga de armadura rosada antes de apuntar al techo-"Chicos, ya nos dieron la señal"-

"Ya era hora"-susurró la otra chica

En ese momento el joven de armadura verde, hizo que salieran unas navajas verdes y brillantes de sus brazos y con ellas corto un enorme pedazo de la pared. A pocos segundos de tirarlo, los tres entraron y la chica de armadura rosada sacó una bomba anaranjada de su bolso y la arrojó al suelo provocando una pantalla de humo del mismo color.

"¡¿Quién esta ahí?!"-

Al escuchar que comenzaron los disparos, la chica de armadura amarilla de repente comenzó a ir a una velocidad increíble mientras los otros dos atravesaron la pantalla de humo para enfrentarse los hombres que no dejaban de dispararles.

El de la armadura verde, utilizaba sus navajas para protegerse a si mismo y a su amiga de las balas mientras que ella arrojaba bombas que hacia que los criminales terminaran atrapados en sustancias de diferentes colores. Lo que ella no sabia es que por detrás alguien estaba acercaba con una navaja.

"¡Cuidado!"-advirtió una voz cerca de ahí

Antes de procesar lo que había pasado, la chica notó perfectamente como una bola de fuego apareció frente a ella y el criminal provocando que ambos quedaran separados y que a él se le hiciera imposible atacarla.

En ese momento junto a ella apareció un chico que usaba una especie de armadura negra con detalles rojos que dejaba sus brazos descubiertos y un casco de cristal negro que hacia brillar sus ojos de color rojo.

"Nunca bajes la guardia"-dijo ese chico con una sonrisa notoria

Ella asintió y vio como su amigo aparecía fuego en sus brazos y comenzaba a pelear con dos hombres al mismo tiempo usando movimientos de karate acompañados con fuego.

Y por si eso fuera poco, sin pasar mucho tiempo apareció mas fuego que provenía de la boca de un monstruo azul que apareció dando saltos increíblemente altos.

"¡Ya llego la caballería!"-gritó el sujeto mientras lanzaba fuego-"¡Woooo hooo!"-

Justo después de que la pantalla de humo se dispersó, se podía notar a un par de traficantes amarrados con una cuerda que cargaba la chica de armadura amarilla, mas de seis atrapados dentro de las sustancias que salieron de las bombas de la chica de rosa, un criminal tirado en el suelo mientras el joven de armadura verde lo amenazaba poniendo la una de sus navajas cerca de su cuello y unos mas atrapados en un circulo de fuego provocado por los últimos dos chicos.

"¿No falta uno?"-preguntó la chica de armadura rosada

Antes de contestar, escucharon ruidos por las escaleras.

"¿Porqué siempre huyen al techo?"-preguntó el que tenia sus brazos rodeados por fuego después de suspirar con pesadez

_"Llamen a la policía, lo tengo"-_escucharon una voz femenina proveniente de sus armaduras

* * *

><p>En la azotea de la fabrica había un hombre con una gran maleta que corría con miedo hasta notar la presencia de alguien que lo observaba. Él saco su pistola y apunto a la persona mientras esta se acercaba.<p>

"¿Quién eres tu?"-pregunto antes de que la luz dejara ver a su acechante

Al ser alumbrada por la luz, se podía apreciar a una chica de aproximadamente dieciséis años, cabello negro que llegaba a la mitad de su espalda, armadura purpura con rojo y un casco de cristal negro que hacia que sus grandes ojos parecieran purpuras y brillantes.

"Disculpame imbécil, pero vine a darte una opción"-habló la chica con una voz de dulzura fingida-"Vine a darte dos opciones, las cuales son entregarte pacíficamente a la policía o... ser encerrado mientras lloras como una nenita"-

"¿Porqué no te largas antes de que te haga cosas que no te imaginas?"-preguntó el hombre con burla mientras la apuntaba con el arma

"Se lo que tu te imaginas y me da asco"-dijo ella con seriedad

Antes de que él disparara, ella simplemente lo pateó en el estomago provocando que soltara la bolsa que después de caer dejo salir un poco de cocaína. Después de eso, el hombre no perdió el tiempo y le disparo en el pecho provocando que ella cayera del techo, el criminal espero a escuchar caer el impacto de la chica contra el suelo pero nunca escucho nada, al contrario, se empezaron a escuchar motores y tan pronto como se asomó, encontró a la chica parada sobre una especie de robot gigante de colores rojo y purpura.

"¿Dispararle a alguien que usa una armadura?"-preguntó la pelinegra mientras reía-"¿Tan estúpidos son los traficantes últimamente?"-

Antes de que este respondiera, el robot de repente levantó el brazo apuntando contra él mientras comenzaba a escuchar otro tipo de motor proveniente del puño del robot.

"¿Ahora me harías el favor de entregarte a la policía?"-preguntó la chica con fastidio-"Tengo escuela mañana"-

* * *

><p>La policía tenia la fabrica abandonada rodeada mientras se llevaba a los traficantes que se escondían ahí desde hace días, no tardaron mucho tiempo en darse cuenta de que este trabajo fue hecho por cierto equipo de superhéroes llamado Big Hero 6.<p>

"¿Alguno de los héroes esta aquí todavía?"-pregunto uno de los oficiales a su compañero

"No, como siempre se van después de terminar el trabajo"-respondió el policía

"Casi son dos años desde que aparecieron y han hecho buen trabajo limpiando esta ciudad"-dijo el otro con un suspiro-"Es sorprendente como jamás hemos encontrado ni un solo cadáver desde sus intervenciones"-

"No están aquí para matar sino para hacer justicia"-respondió su compañero

* * *

><p>A unas calles lejos de ahí, podíamos apreciar a los mismos héroes ocultándose en un callejón oscuro.<p>

"¿Su tía no se enterara de que salieron en noche de escuela?"-pregunto el joven de armadura verde antes de apretar un botón en su muñeca haciendo que la armadura desapareciera y se convirtiera en un brazalete

En ese momento todos los demás hicieron lo mismo con sus trajes a excepción del robot gigante y el lagarto escupe fuego, su traje se convirtió en un cinturón azul con naranja.

Todos ellos eran chicos normales.

"Descuida, nunca se da cuenta"-respondió la chica de cabellos negros y ojos oscuros

"Esta bien, será mejor irnos ahora, tengo que terminar mi reporte"-dijo la chica de cabellos negros y purpuras-"Por cierto, feliz cumpleaños, enana"-

Al despedirse, se fue caminando como si nada.

"¿Ya son las doce?"-preguntó el muchacho de cabellos negros

"¡Oh cierto!"-gritó el chico del cinturón-"¡Feliz cumpleaños, nenita!"-

Entonces ella se encontró a si misma rodeada en un abrazo por su amigo.

"¡Feliz cumpleaños, Haru!"-dijo la chica rubia antes de abrazarla también

"Felicidades, pequeña"-dijo el chico de piel morena antes de revolver los cabellos de la chica-"Aunque creo que ya no puedo decirte pequeña por tener dieciséis años"-

Haru solo rio un poco antes de ser abrazada por su hermano mayor.

"Feliz cumpleaños, cabeza hueca"-

Ella le respondió el abrazo y se separó con una sonrisa.

"Haru, Tadashi"-los llamo el robot-"Mis sensores del pasillo en casa indican que Cass esta caminando en la cocina y probablemente se dirija a su habitación en menos de diez minutos"-

No faltaron mas palabras para que la pareja de hermanos se espantara.

"Baymax, estoy satisfecha con mi cuidado"-

En ese momento el robot se desactivo y pareció desinflarse hasta terminar en un ligeramente grande estuche blanco, la chica de cabellos negros se inclino para tomarlo y utilizo las correas que tenia a manera de que pareciera una simple mochila.

"¡Adiós chicos!"-grito la pelinegra antes de salir corriendo junto con su hermano

"¡Nos vemos mañana!"-

Sin mas los otros tres se fueron caminando a sus respectivas casas.

Era increíble como hacían esto casi todos los días.


	2. Cumpleaños y motonetas

**_Big Hero 6 le pertenece a M_****_arvel y a Disney..._**

* * *

><p><span>Capitulo dos: Cumpleaños y motonetas<span>

"Tienes que estar bromeando"-dijo Haru mientras observaba lo que tenia puesto

La chica ahora se encontraba en la habitación que compartía con su hermano, Tadashi estaba sentado en su cama con una sonrisa mientras veía a su hermana ponerse su regalo de cumpleaños, era una sudadera blanca que en la capucha tenia la cara de Baymax, estaba segura de que él mismo bordó esa parte, era algo tierno y realmente le gustaba pero había un pequeño problema.

¿Porqué esta sudadera le queda gigante?

Haru estaba consiente de que a medidas que iba creciendo; su cuerpo se iba desarrollando, difícilmente se distingue de como era hace un par de años. También sabia que Tadashi estaba preocupado de como a veces ciertas personas la miraban ¿Y quien lo culpa? todos saben que su hermano siempre trata de protegerla pero darle una sudadera inmensa que la hace ver como niña es ir un poco lejos, con esa prenda ni siquiera se nota que tiene cintura.

"¿No te gusta?"-preguntó Tadashi fingiendo estar confundido

"Sí me gusta pero..."-iba a contestar pero decidió pensar lo que diría-"¿Porqué la escogiste tan grande?"-

"Pues... ya sabes que tengo problemas cuando se trata de adivinar tu talla"-contestó el hermano mayor

"No puedo creer que por tan maduro que seas, a veces eres peor que un niñito"-se quejó ella

"Quejate todo lo que quieras pero mientras uses este repelente de chicos en la escuela, estaré feliz"-dijo Tadashi poniendo los brazos sobre su cabeza y acostándose en la cama de su hermana.

Haru rodó los ojos y sonrió de manera maliciosa mientras se iba por la puerta, pero no sin antes decir algo.

"Oye nerd"-

"¿Qué pasa?"-

"Estas acostado sobre mi bra"-

Al escuchar el grito de su hermano, bajó rápidamente por las escaleras donde se encontró con su tía Cass, quien no tardo en abrazarla.

"¡Feliz cumpleaños!"-gritó la mujer apretando su abrazo

"Gracias tía"-dijo la chica de cabellos negros antes de separarse

Al dejar de abrazar a Cass, Haru sintió como alguien la sorprendió por detrás y la abrazó fuertemente mientras ella se quejaba, le quedaba mas que claro que era Tadashi en el momento que sintió una mano revolver su ahora un poco largo cabello.

"¡¿Qué haces?!"-preguntó tratando de detener a su hermano-"¡Basta! ¡El cabello no!"-

De un momento al otro, Tadashi la dejó ir mientras se comenzaba a reír a carcajadas, Haru estaba a punto de golpearlo hasta que se dio cuenta de que se les hacia tarde para la escuela; con toda la dificultad del mundo, lo dejo salirse con la suya antes de acercarse a su tía para que ella les diera sus almuerzos.

"Que tengan un buen día"-dijo Cass al darle la comida a sus sobrinos

"Gracias"-dijeron al mismo tiempo

Ellos estaban a punto de irse hasta que la mujer puso una mano en el hombro izquierdo de ambos, pensaron que ella los iba a abrazar así que extendieron los brazos para abrazarla pero en lugar de eso; ella les entrego un periódico.

"Por cierto, salieron en el periódico"-dijo ella con una sonrisa algo sarcástica-"Otra vez"-

Estaban acabados.

"Tía Cass..."-iba a hablar Tadashi pero fue interrumpido

"Les dije que no quería mas salidas en noches de escuela"-dijo Cass algo molesta mientras cruzaba sus brazos

"Se que se ve mal pero..."-ahora Haru iba a poner una escusa pero también fue interrumpida

"Si es en caso de vida o muerte no tengo problemas con que vallan a salvar la ciudad pero no quiero que cosas como esta vuelvan a suceder ¿Quedó claro?"-preguntó algo estricta pero razonable

"Sí"-contestó Tadashi

"Te queremos, Tía Cass"-contestó Haru casi al mismo tiempo

"También los quiero"-dijo ella al abrazarlos de repente

* * *

><p>Una vez afuera, Haru se fue subió a la motoneta con su hermano y mientras ambos iban de camino a la escuela, ella leía el periódico.<p>

"No puedo creerlo"-dijo en voz alta para que Tadashi escuchara-"El equipo de superhéroes conocido como Big Hero 6 anoche volvió a hacer escandalo en San Fransokio por atrapar a unos traficantes ocultos en una fabrica abandonada, sus acciones irresponsables pueden hacer que tarde o temprano los criminales quieran tomar represalias contra la ciudad"-leyó con enojo-"¿Sera que estas misteriosas figuras que juraron protegernos son quienes provocaran mucho daño?"-

"Imposible"-dijo Tadashi sintiéndose igual que ella

"¡No puedo creer que haya gente que opine de esta forma!"-gritó la chica mientras su hermano se fijaba en el camino-"Y lo que es peor ¡¿Quién los autorizo a usar estos nombres para representarnos?!"-

"¿Nombres?"-preguntó el joven que iba conduciendo

"Escucha esto"-le pidió antes de volver a leer-"La líder y su acompañante robot; mejor conocidos como Tech-Girl y Silver Samurái ¡Baymax ni siquiera parece un samurái! y los nombres de los demás son peores"-se quejó antes de volver a mirar la pagina-"Los demás son mejor conocidos como Green Knife, Pink Blast, Fire Breather, Wheels y..."-

"Ni siquiera son llantas, son discos"-se quejó Tadashi por el nombre que le pusieron a su amiga

"Lo se, Sunfire"-

"¿Como me dijiste?"-preguntó el chico de cabellos negros algo confundido

"Es el nombre que te pusieron aquí, Sunfire"-

"No es tan malo como pensaba"-dijo Tadashi tratando de ser positivo

"Me gustaría pedirles que sino podemos escoger nuestros nombres, al menos nos den unos nombres decentes"-

"No puedes hacer eso, recuerda lo que acordamos"-

"Sí, ya lo se; tenemos que proteger nuestras identidades de los criminales, la prensa y bla bla bla"-dijo ella con fastidio

"Vamos, no es tan malo"-trató de animarla mientras se estacionaba

"Si tu lo dices"-contestó Haru antes de levantarse y quitarse el casco

* * *

><p>Después de las clases, Haru se dirigió al departamento de ciencias junto con Baymax; al entrar se detuvo en una de las áreas de trabajo mirando con interés un objeto que estaba en la mesa.<p>

"Haru, acercarse a los experimentos de otros puede causar accidentes"-dijo Baymax

"Solo estoy viendo"-contestó ella

Parecía ser un simple par de anteojos negros pero tenían un botón verde que le daba curiosidad, estaba a punto de tocarlo hasta que alguien se le apareció en frente.

"¿Qué haces?"-preguntó un chico de cabello negro y ojos color avellana

"Lo siento, Shun pero me dio curiosidad tu invento"-se excuso ella

"No esta listo aun"-dijo Shun mientras tomaba los anteojos y planeaba irse-"Y la próxima vez pídeme permiso"-

"Lo siento"-se disculpó de manera sincera-"Por cierto ¿Qué son esos?"-preguntó con curiosidad

"Son anteojos de rayos x"-contesto el chico de cabellos negros-"Pero como dije antes, no están listos y no me gusta que vean mis inventos sino están listos"-

"Lo lamento"-se volvió a disculpar

"Esta bien..."-dijo el chico antes de comenzar a reírse

"¿Qué?"-preguntó Haru al darse cuenta como este se reía de ella

"Tu sudadera"-respondió dejando de reír

Ella entendió a lo que se refería, aunque no era la primera vez que el regalo de su hermano le traía burlas hoy ¡Incluso Wasabi se burló de ella!

"Fue un obsequio"-contestó la pelinegra mientras veía como el chico estaba a punto de volver a reír-"¡¿Qué no tienes algo mas que hacer?!"-

Sin mas el chico se fue y ella siguió con su camino.

Shun era un chico que igual que ella, estaba en el programa de ciencias siendo muy joven. Tenían casi la misma edad y se podría decir que se llevaban bien pero por ser los únicos estudiantes menores de edad en la universidad, los consejeros pusieron tanta presión en ellos para ser amigos que al final no se relacionaron tanto.

No se odiaban, no eran amigos pero aunque se hablaban de vez en cuando; ella siempre se iba con sus amigos y él se llevaba mas con su hermana mayor, la cual también estaba en la universidad pero no estaba en el programa de ciencias.

Al entrar al laboratorio, Haru se encontró con su hermano; quien estaba trabajando mientras ella regresaba a trabajar en sus botas anti gravedad, las cuales había empezado desde hace unas semanas pero aun no podía terminarlas.

"¿Los demás vendrán a celebrar esta noche?"-preguntó repentinamente la chica mientras trabajaba en su proyecto

"Sí"-contestó Tadashi mientras se acercaba a Baymax y conectaba una especie de cable en su puerto

"¿Qué haces?"-preguntó Haru mientras veía a su hermano trabajar

"Solo quiero hacer una revisión"-contestó Tadashi-"Hemos estado teniendo muchas misiones últimamente y no quiero que Baymax haya terminado dañándose"-

"Tadashi, mis sistemas trabajan bien"-dijo el robot

Tadashi asintió y desconectó a Baymax.

"Tengo una pregunta sobre esta noche"-dijo Haru mientras su hermano la volteaba a ver

"¿Qué pasa?"-preguntó el muchacho

"¿Le pedirás a Honey que vuelva a ser tu novia?"-preguntó la chica con esperanzas

En ese momento Tadashi se paso una mano por el cuello y suspiró agotado.

"Haru ya hablamos de esto"-dijo antes de ser interrumpido

"Lo se, y sigo pensando que no debiste romper con ella por una tontería"-replicó Haru mientras abría una bolsa de gomitas

"No fue una tontería, fue algo mutuo"-dijo el chico de cabellos negros-"Con todas nuestras responsabilidades y con esto de ser superhéroes no había tiempo para una relación y..."-

"Pero tu la amas y durante ese año que ella fue tu novia... ambos eran tan felices"-protestó la chica

"...L-lo entenderás algún día"- dijo Tadashi al poner una mano en la cabeza de su hermana

"¿Como puedes estar tan tranquilo cuando la dejaste ir?"-preguntó ella completamente confundida

"Bueno... al menos no la perdí y si terminar nuestro noviazgo era lo mejor para ambos, entonces que así sea"-dijo el joven sonriendo algo nostálgico

"¿Pero aun la amas?"-

"Como el primer día"-

"¿Y la extrañas?"-

"Un poco, al menos la tengo como amiga"-dijo el joven completamente resignado

"Tadashi, tu tono de voz indica que escondes una pena emocional"-dijo Baymax

"Estoy bien"-dijo Tadashi antes de revisar su teléfono-"Uh... debo irme"-

"¿Pasa algo?"-preguntó la menor

"Era Honey, dice que Fred y Wasabi se ofrecieron a cuidar a los niños de la guardería del campus"-contestó el chico poniéndose su suéter

"¿Y?"-

"Tienen a Fred atado en un árbol y están enterrando vivo a Wasabi"-contestó Tadashi con preocupación antes de volver a tomar su teléfono-"Gogo ¿Ya escuchaste? Sí, voy para allá... ¿Como que esos niños pusieron flores sobre el agujero? ¡¿Al menos tiene algo para respirar?!"-

"Sera mejor que corras"-le aconsejo su hermana

"¡Volveré para llevarte a casa!"-

"Puedo volar con Baymax"-

"¡Ni se te ocurra!"-

Sin mas el chico se fue dejando a su hermana y a su robot.

"Parece que solo somos tu y yo amigo"-dijo resignada mientras seguía comiendo ositos de goma

* * *

><p>"¡Funciona!"-exclamó Haru<p>

La chica ahora se encontraba caminando en el techo con sus botas anti gravedad, estaba tan feliz que al momento de dar otro paso pensó que seguiría arriba pero al hacer eso termino cayéndose; lo bueno es que Baymax amortiguo su caída.

"¿Estas bien, Haru?"-preguntó el robot

"Sí"-contestó antes de suspirar-"Vamonos, seguro Tadashi ya esta afuera"-

Sin mas, los dos se fueron; en lugar de desactivar a Baymax,, prefirió que le hiciera algo de compañía. Una vez afuera, Haru se quedo frente al edificio esperando a su hermano pero se distrajo con algo mas.

Cerca de ella se encontraban dos personas frente a una motoneta azul; una de ellas era un niño de cabellos color marrón y ojos color café y junto a el se encontraba un chico de cabello negro y ojos marrón rojizo, por la mirada de esos dos parecía que tenían problemas pero no sabia si acercarse.

"Baymax ¿Crees que deba...¿Baymax?"-iba a preguntar pero se dio cuenta de que su amigo no estaba

Al buscar por unos segundos, encontró a Baymax hablando con esas personas. Sin dudarlo por un momento se fue corriendo hacia ellos.

"¡Baymax! sabes que no puedes desaparecer de esa forma"-dijo la chica una vez que encontró a su amigo-"¿Porqué hiciste eso?"-

"Tenia que hacerlo, Haru"-contestó Baymax-"Mi escaneo indica que este niño tiene una herida no tratada en su rodilla izquierda"-

Haru miro abajo y efectivamente tenia razón, pero después se dio cuenta de que ambos los miraban con extrañez.

"Eh...l-lo lamento pero...es que..."-se avergonzó repentinamente-"El es Baymax y... es un robot medico que..."-

"¿Quiere curar a mi hermano?"-preguntó el chico de cabellos oscuros

"S-sí"-contestó ella-"Eso es lo que quiere, s-si no quieren esta bien, pero.."-

"No, en realidad esta bien"-dijo el chico-"¿Qué dices Tei? ¿Quieres que este robot te ayude?"-le preguntó al niño

Tei simplemente asintió y se sentó en una banca para que Baymax revisara su rodilla.

Eso dejo a Haru sola con el otro chico.

"Creo que no me presenté..."-dijo ella nerviosamente-"M-mi nombre es Haru"-

"Yo soy Aiden"-contestó el chico ofreciéndole la mano

Haru le dio la mano y después trato de iniciar una conversación.

"Y...¿Eres estudiante del SFIT?"-preguntó de manera amable

"No"-contestó Aiden-"En realidad estoy esperando a que mi hermano salga de su laboratorio para ayudarme a reparar mi motoneta"-

Ella miró el vehículo y después volvió a mirar al chico.

"Yo puedo repararla"-dijo Haru-"Claro si tu quieres"-

"¿Puedes?"-pregunto Aiden con una sonrisa nerviosa-"¿Eres estudiante aquí? Pensé que tenias mi edad"-

"Eh... en realidad hoy cumplí dieciséis"-corrigió la pelinegra-"P-pero sí, soy estudiante"-

"Wow, eres menor que yo"-se sorprendió el chico-"D-digo... feliz cumpleaños... ¡Q-quiero decir! me encantaría que repares mi motoneta"-

Haru decidió dejar de avergonzarse y sacó su caja de herramientas de su bolso; después se aproximo a la motoneta y comenzó a buscar el problema.

"¿Te importaría decirme que fue lo que pasó?"-preguntó Haru mientras se concentraba en el motor

"Fui a recoger a Tei de la escuela y mientras íbamos cerca del parque dejó de funcionar"-contestó el chico-"Tal vez sea que esta muy vieja y.."-

"No creo, mi hermano tiene una igual y ha funcionado por mas de seis años"-interrumpió Haru mientras seguía buscando

"¿Hermano?"-

"Sí, mi hermano Tadashi; también estudia aquí y ya debería haber llegado"-contestó ella-"Creo que hay algo atorado en el motor"-

"¿Tu hermano también es un genio?"-pregunto Aiden con curiosidad

"Sí, pero es mas grande que yo, tiene veintidós años"-dijo Haru-"¿Crees que soy una genio?"-

"Ah... n-no quise ser grosero, s-solo pensé que como eres casi de mi edad y estas estudiando aquí s-solo pensé que...  
>"-<p>

"Jaja, descuida; en realidad si soy una genio"-dijo la pelinegra riendo un poco-"Y... ¿Dónde estudias?"-

"En la preparatoria, este año me gradúo"-

"Genial... espera, creo que tengo lo que esta atorado"-dijo antes de meter su mano profundamente en uno de los compartimientos cerca del motor-"Necesito que me ayudes"-

El chico de cabellos negros titubeo un poco pero puso las manos en la cintura de la chica y comenzó a tirar fuertemente mientras ella sacaba lo que estaba atorado en la motoneta. Después de unos pocos intentos ambos cayeron al suelo y Haru levanto el objeto en el aire antes de levantarse.

"Parece que lo que estaba atorado era Fre... d-digo esta figura de acción"-dijo entregándole la figura que era como una versión en miniatura del traje de su amigo

"Oh, Tei debió dejarlo caer"-murmuro el chico-"Gracias... oh, tu sudadera"-

Ella miro su sudadera y resultaba que estaba completamente manchada de negro y algo cubierta de tierra.

"N-no te preocupes... de todas formas ya me veía ridícula con esto puesto"-dijo riendo algo nerviosa

"P-pues es una linda sudadera"-dijo Aiden al igual de nervioso que ella

"Ah... g-gracias... lindo chaleco"-tartamudeo Haru mirando el chaleco azul que cubría la camisa blanca del chico

"G-gracias...lindas botas"-

"G-gracias... l-lindos pantalones"-

"G-gracias...linda sonrisa"-

Al escuchar eso, Haru se sonrojó fuertemente y miró al suelo.

"Haru, tus latidos comenzaron a aumentar de manera repentina y una gran cantidad de sangre se empezó a acumular en tu cara"-

La mencionada se asustó y se volteó para ver a Baymax junto con el niño tomados de la mano.

"E-estoy bien, Baymax"-tartamudeó la pelinegra-"¿Como te sientes?"-le preguntó al niño

"Me siento bien"-contestó Tei con una sonrisa-"Tu robot me dio un dulce"-dijo sosteniendo una paleta

"Oh, entonces haz sido un buen niño"-dijo Haru con una sonrisa-"Por cierto, creo que esto te pertenece"-dijo quitándole la figura de acción a Aiden y dándosela al niño

"¡Fire Breather!"-gritó de emoción tomando la figura en manos

"Estaba atorado en el motor y Haru tuvo que sacarlo"-dijo el chico poniendo una mano en la cabeza de su hermano

"¿Ella la reparo?"-preguntó Tei algo asombrado

"Sí tal parece que ella es una genio como Shun"-dijo Aiden

"Espera ¿Shun es tu hermano?"-preguntó Haru sorprendida

"Mi hermano menor"-contestó el chico con una sonrisa

"¡Y uno de mis hermanos mayores!"-dijo Tei sonriendo-"¿Lo conoces?"-

"Eh.. s-si, lo he visto en el departamento de ciencias pero no lo conozco tanto"-dijo la chica

"¿También estas en el departamento de ciencias?"-pregunto el niño de ojos oscuros-"Yo estaré ahí algún día"-

"¿Te gusta la ciencia?"-preguntó Haru con interés

"¡Me encanta!"-respondió Tei-"Algún día quiero inventar cosas asombrosas como Shun y como tu"-

"¿Como sabes que invento cosas?"-preguntó la pelinegra

"Inventaste a este robot ¿No?"-preguntó el pequeño

"No, mi hermano mayor lo creó"-dijo ella-"Yo también hacia robots para... otras cosas pero Baymax fue inventado por Tadashi"-

"Wow, tu hermano debe ser asombroso"-

"Lo es, aunque a veces es insoportable"-dijo Haru con una risita

"Aiden y Nanami también son insoportables"-compartió el niño-"Siempre me dicen que hacer y a donde ir y a veces no me dejan divertirme"-

Haru simplemente rio al darse cuenta de que Aiden se miraba algo molesto.

"Comprendo como te sientes"-

"E-en fin, tenemos que irnos, Tei"-dijo Aiden acercándose a su hermanito-"Nanami ya esta en casa, no queremos que se moleste"-

"Ok ¡Adiós Baymax!"-se despidió el niño-"Adiós Haru"-

"Adiós Tei... adiós Aiden"-se despidió Haru

"A-adiós Haru... n-nos vemos mañana"-se despidió antes de irse junto con su hermano

Cuando se fueron, Haru se confundió un poco cuando dijo que mañana se verían.

"¿Porqué dijo mañana?"-pregunto la chica en voz alta

"Haru, tus niveles hormonales aumentaron masivamente mientras estuviste cerca de ese chico; mi diagnostico indica que.."-

"¡Baymax, callate!"-rogó la chica sonrojándose fuertemente


	3. Esto es nuevo

**_Big Hero 6 le pertenece a M_****_arvel y a Disney..._**

* * *

><p><span>Capitulo tres: Esto es nuevo<span>

"¡Vamos Gogo!"-gritó Fred apoyando a su amiga-"¡Concéntrate!"-

"¡No puedo concentrarme si gritas tan fuerte!"-

"¡No te rindas Tadashi!"-gritó Honey completamente nerviosa

"E-eso intento ..."-

"¡Aguanta, solo veinte segundos mas!"-dijo Wasabi

"¡Véncelo Gogo! ¡Tu puedes!"-gritó Haru-"¡No me hagas perder diez dólares!"-

"¡¿Qué?! ¡Ah!"-

Con eso, Gogo termino estrellando el brazo de Tadashi contra la mesa y reclamando victoria. El muchacho había perdido este duelo de vencidas y lo peor es que estuvo a punto de romper su record. Sin importarle que perdiera, se volteó y miro directamente a su hermana; quien estaba riéndose mientras Wasabi le estaba entregando dinero en señal de una apuesta ganada.

"¿Apostaste contra mi?"-preguntó tratando de parecer ofendido pero en realidad se le notaba que quería reír

Ella simplemente levantó los hombros sonriendo inocentemente.

"Tal vez"-

"Mejor empieza a correr, pequeña traidora"-dijo Tadashi sonriendo divertido

Sin dudarlo la chica comenzó a correr lo mas que podía, al ir por la cocina se dio cuenta de que Tadashi venia detrás de ella.

"¡No escaparas!"-gritó el hermano mayor entre risas

"¡Solo observame!"-contestó la pelinegra

"¡Chicos, les dije que no quería que corrieran en la casa!"-gritó Cass sabiendo que fue ignorada

Con la intención de perderlo, Haru trató de subir las escaleras pero de repente sintió como Tadashi la sujetó de la cintura y comenzó a hacerle cosquillas mientras ella trataba de liberarse.

"¡Suéltame!"-gritó la chica entre risas

"¡Vas a pagar por apostar contra tu propio hermano!"-dijo el joven riéndose también

"Es tu culpa por ser mas débil que Gogo"-respondió ella aun riendo

Su juego los obligo a caerse de las escaleras y ambos terminaron en el suelo de la sala mientras se quejaban y reían un poco.

"Creo que me rompí algo"-dijo Haru mientras se levantaba del suelo junto con su hermano

"Ya somos dos"-respondió el chico

"Si que son ridículos"-dijo la ciclista mientras los miraba al igual que los demás

"Imaginate tener que soportar cosas así por mas de diez años"-dijo la tía Cass de manera divertida

"Yo opino que es algo adorable"-decía Honey mientras usaba su teléfono para grabar toda la situación-"Oigan, ¿Qué les parece si vamos a partir el pastel?"-

No se necesitaron mas palabras para que la cumpleañera saliera corriendo hasta la sala.

"Creo que ese es un sí"- dijo Wasabi mientras reía un poco

Una vez todos en la mesa, apagaron las luces y la habitación quedo iluminada solo por el pequeño resplandor que emanaba de las dieciséis velas sobre el pastel de chocolate que se encontraba frente a Haru.

"Pide un deseo"-dijo Cass mientras preparaba la cámara

La chica se quedo pensando por unos segundos hasta que por fin sopló las velas. Al ver como las luces se encendían otra vez simplemente sonrió porque Honey le tomó una foto.

"¿Qué deseaste?"-preguntó la rubia

"Es un secreto"-contestó Haru

* * *

><p>Después de la fiesta la pareja de hermanos se fue a su habitación para descansar.<p>

"Estoy tan cansada que creo que dormiré por dos días"-dijo la chica riéndose al tirarse en su cama

"Pues olvidalo porque mañana hay escuela"-dijo Tadashi yéndose a su lado de la habitación

"Como digas"-contestó Haru-"Por cierto ¿No crees que Honey de verdad se veía linda en ese vestido nuevo? yo diría que cualquier chico pondría los ojos en ella si hubiéramos decidido hacer la fiesta en otro lugar ¿No crees?"-preguntó con una sonrisa maliciosa

Tadashi solo rodó los ojos.

"Se que te quieres burlar de mi otra vez, pero no va a funcionar"-dijo el muchacho con sarcasmo-"...Además nuestra ruptura fue un caso especial ¡Así que Ja!"-

Haru estaba a punto de contestarle pero antes de siquiera decir algo, ambos escucharon un sonido proveniente de un 'radio especial' que conservaban en su habitación.

_'Atención a todas las unidades, un reciente y misterioso ataque provocó un incendio en el museo de San Fransokyo ...'-_

Ambos se quedaron mudos después de escuchar eso, Tadashi no estaba seguro si debían ir en estos momentos, después de todo, se lo prometieron a su tía.

Pero Haru sin dudarlo, apretó el botón en su brazalete purpura; lo que provocó que su armadura de repente apareciera sobre su cuerpo.

"Haru, no podemos ir"-dijo el chico sabiendo lo que ella estaba a punto de hacer-"Se lo prometimos a tía Cass"-

"Ella dijo que si es de vida o muerte no tiene problemas"-contestó la chica de cabellos negros

"¿No podemos dejarle esto a los bomberos o a las autoridades?"-preguntó Tadashi-"Es solo un incendio"-

_'Recibimos informes de que se están _ _presentando repetidas explosiones dentro de las instalaciones del museo'-_

Después de eso la chica puso una cara de preocupación.

"Tenemos que ir"-dijo Haru apretando el botón del brazalete de su hermano

En el momento que su armadura apareció, el chico oprimió el botón que se encontraba entre su hombro y su cuello; eso provocó que su casco desapareciera y dejara su rostro libre.

"Haru, los demás ya se fueron a casa y..."-

"No importa Dashi, tenemos a Baymax"-pidió con una mirada de suplica-"Por favor"-

Tadashi ahora suspiró con pesadez.

"No, Haru; ni con esa mirada o llamándome Dashi me vas a convencer"-dijo firmemente el joven

"Pero.."-

"Dije que no"-

"Tadashi..."-

"No, y es mi ultima palabra"-

"_Me estas obligando a hacerlo"-_

Sin mas, Tadashi no sabia que su hermana estaba a punto de usar un arma tan poderosa que hasta ella sabia que para Tadashi era algo letal.

"Por favor... onii-chan"-dijo Haru en el momento en que frunció el labio mientras hacia los ojos de perrito y fingía que iba a llorar.

"Ah... n-no...no esa palabra"-tartamudeó el joven mientras se sonrojaba-"E-eso dejo de funcionar hace años..."-

"¿Eso crees?"-pregunto en un tono de niñita regañada mientras se le acercaba-"¿Onii-chan?..."-

_Eso si era jugar sucio..._

* * *

><p>"Detecto diversas señales de vida dentro de las instalaciones"-dijo Baymax mientras él y Haru volaban sobre el museo<p>

"Bien ¿Cual es el plan?"-preguntó la chica a su hermano mientras este volaba junto a ella

"Tu y Baymax encárguense de sacar a todos mientras yo trataré de encontrar la causa de las explosiones"-contestó Tadashi

"Esta bien"-dijo Haru-"Vamos Baymax"-

Con esa orden, el robot se dirigió empicada hacia el museo y entraron rompiendo una ventana. Una vez a dentro, Haru salto de la espalda de Baymax y observó a su alrededor. Todo estaba cubierto por fuego mientras la gente corría asustada, pero lo que mas le llamaba la atención era que de repente ocurrían diversas explosiones que no venían de ningún lado, era como si alguien hubiera dejado cientos de bombas por todo el lugar.

Al ver que su hermano había llegado, dejó de tomarle importancia a las explosiones y solo se concentró en sacar a la gente de ahí.

"Baymax, saca a las personas de aquí abajo"-pidió la pelinegra-"Yo iré arriba"-

Al decir eso, Haru se fue corriendo hacia las escaleras sin detenerse por siquiera un segundo. Al llegar al segundo piso, lo que encontró fue el lugar a punto de derrumbarse así que se apresuró en el momento en que comenzó a escuchar gritos.

"¡¿Hay alguien aquí?!"-preguntó Haru al no ver a nadie-"¡¿Alguien me escucha?!"-

"¡¿Hola?!"-escuchó una voz femenina gritar-"¡¿Quién esta ahí?!"-

Haru simplemente siguió esa voz y lo que encontró fue a una adolescente que tenia una gran melena de cabello rojo y rizado y que cargaba a tres pequeños niños con las mismas características, al parecer esta se percato de su presencia porque la miró y no le presto atención anticipada a la explosión que ocurrió justamente sobre ella.

"¡Cuidado!"-

Antes de poder decir algo mas, la chica y los niños se dieron cuenta de que ninguno de los escombros de la explosión cayeron sobre ellos. Todos se encontraban dentro de un campo de fuerza purpura que provenía del guante de la pelinegra.

"¿Están todos bien?"-preguntó Haru

"S-sí"-contestó la chica mientras los tres niños asentían al mismo tiempo

Se podía notar que a Haru le estaba costando trabajo mantener ese campo de fuerza porque el peso que estaba tratando de contener era demasiado, sabia que su guante iba a dejar de funcionar si continuaba así.

"Escúchenme bien"-pidió la chica de cabellos negros-"Voy a desaparecer el campo de fuerza, pero ustedes tienen que correr lo mas rápido que ¡Ah!"-

No pudo poner su plan en marcha porque de repente una explosión mas la golpeo tan cerca que la obligo a desaparecer el campo de fuerza, por suerte; Haru y los demás reaccionaron rápido y se alejaron lo mas pronto para no salir dañados, simplemente salieron volando y se golpearon al caer en el suelo.

"Salgamos de aquí"-dijo la pelinegra

Con esa orden, todos trataron de correr hacia las escaleras pero estas estaban destruidas totalmente, no había forma de bajar y arrojarse no era muy conveniente por la altura y por los escombros que se encontraban abajo.

"No hay manera... ¿Qué hago?"-preguntó Haru en voz alta mientras veía alrededor para buscar una forma de bajar

"¡Harris, baja de ahí!"-gritó la chica pelirroja

Haru se volteó y miró a uno de los niños subirse a la cortina que se encontraba cerca de ellos.

"¡Eso es!"-grito con alegría-"Podemos usar las cortinas para bajar de aquí"-

Al poco tiempo, la chica entendió lo que la pelinegra quería decir así que tanto ella como sus otros hermanos se agarraron con fuerza de la cortina y terminaron saltando.

Mientras caían, se dieron cuenta que otra explosión sucedió justo detrás de ellos; eso provocó que se asustaran pero afortunadamente, solo los hizo caer mas pronto. Una vez en el suelo, se dieron cuenta de que el lugar estaba totalmente vacío a excepción de que Tadashi seguía ahí volando cerca de una nube de humo y mas explosiones, al ver a su hermano así, Haru se distrajo por un momento, la chica no se dio cuenta de que algo estaba a punto de golpearla.

"¡Cuidado!"-

Antes de poder procesar esa advertencia, Haru fue derribada por la chica pelirroja para evitar que una enorme pieza de metal la golpeara, ninguna de las dos salió herida pero por desgracia, esa caída hizo que a Haru se le cayera el casco sin darse cuenta. Lo único que se dedicaba a mirar era a su hermano que era derribado repetidas veces por las explosiones.

"Uh... creo que esto es tuyo"-

La pelinegra se volteó y vio que la chica pelirroja tenia su casco en manos, eso provocó que se asustara y comenzara a tartamudear.

"G-gracias ..eh..."-

"Merida"-respondió ella

"Oh... gracias pero te quisiera pedir que..."-

"Descuida"-dijo Merida con una sonrisa-"No le diremos a nadie... además no se supone que estemos aquí, nos escapamos de casa para poder ver la exposición... mamá se pondrá furiosa"-

"Jaja... si te hace sentir mejor, mi tía también se enfurecerá conmigo"-respondió la chica riendo un poco mientras tomaba su casco y se lo ponía-"Mejor váyanse ahora, este lugar seguramente no soportara mucho"-

"¿Y tu que harás?"-pregunto la pelirroja

"Mi hermano y yo trataremos de encontrar la causa de las explosiones, todo estará bien, tienen que irse"-

Merida asintió y poco después, ella y sus hermanos salieron corriendo hasta la salida. Después de eso, Haru se encontró con Baymax.

"¿Sacaste a todos de aquí?"-le pregunto Haru a su amigo

"Sí Haru, todos están a salvo, pero todavía detecto una señal de vida"-dijo Baymax antes de levantar su brazo para señalar-"Proviene de ahí"-

Baymax señaló el lugar donde estaba Tadashi.

La chica decidió no tomarle importancia, puesto que después de lanzar una bola de fuego, Tadashi termino siendo lanzado por una enorme y potente explosión que lo obligo a ser lanzado contra la pared.

"¡Tadashi!"-gritó la pelinegra al correr hacia su hermano-"¿Estas bien?"-

"S-sí"-contesto el chico levantándose-"Las explosiones... hay alguien ahí que las esta causando"-

"¿Como?"-preguntó Haru confundida

"No lo se, debe de tener un arma o algo pero lanza unos proyectiles que al hacer contacto explotan"-respondió Tadashi

Haru trato de ver lo que su hermano decía, no tardo en darse cuenta que efectivamente unos proyectiles casi transparentes eran lo que causaba las explosiones.

"La señal de vida es femenina y parece tener aproximadamente dieciocho años de edad"-

La chica no tuvo tiempo de escuchar a Baymax considerando que uno de esos proyectiles venia en efecto contra ellos, Haru miró su otro guante y rápidamente disparó un rayo de plasma en dirección directa a ese proyectil que venia hacia ellos.

"¡Haru, no!"-gritó Tadashi-"¡Esos rayos son.."-

Ya era tarde para si quiera advertir puesto que el mínimo contacto provocó una explosión aun mas potente que las otras puesto que hizo que la parte del museo donde estaban ellos, volara en pedazos. Haru y Tadashi se habrían lastimado sino fuera por Baymax, quien los cubrió durante la explosión.

"¡¿Qué pasó?!"-pregunto la pelinegra mientras se soltaba del agarre del robot

"Esos rayos son de combustión química..."-respondió el hermano mayor

En lugar de escucharlo, Haru logro ver que entre los escombros una persona se iba corriendo a gran velocidad, no pensó dos veces en seguirla.

"¡Vuelve!"-gritó Haru mientras corría

Por mas que hubiera querido, Haru no llego tan lejos porque de repente algo la obligo a detenerse, sus rodillas se doblaron y cayó repentinamente al suelo. Su cuerpo se sentía completamente extraño, no era dolor; era como... presión, presión dentro de sus piernas.

"¿Qué fue eso?"-susurró confundida

"¡Haru!"-escuchó a su hermano llegar-"¡No te vayas de esa forma, cabeza hueca!"-

"P-perdoname..."-dijo tratando de levantarse, pero gracias a esa sensación extraña, termino cayéndose

Baymax la sujetó antes de tocar el suelo.

"¿Estas bien?"-preguntó Tadashi-"Baymax, escaneala"-

El robot obedeció.

"Escaneo completo"-dijo Baymax-"Haru no tiene ningún daño exterior o interior"-

"¿Estas seguro?"-preguntó el muchacho

"Sí"-

"E-eso no importa, vámonos"-pidió Haru tratando de subirse a la espalda de Baymax y lograrlo después de unos intentos fallidos

Tadashi iba a decir algo pero decidió que era mejor volver a casa.

_Esto era algo que no se veía todos los días..._

**Adivinen quien volvió! ok se que preguntaran que onda con la aparición de Merida y sus hermanos, pues decidi que como cierto asunto especial de marvel estará involucrado aquí, pensé que seria divertido poner algunos cameos de personajes de Disney, en fin espero que les gustara el capitulo y que comenten**

**Bye Bye!**


	4. Nuevo amigo y ¿Nuevos enemigos?

**_Big Hero 6 le pertenece a M_****_arvel y a Disney..._**

* * *

><p><span>Capitulo tres: Nuevo amigo y <span>¿Nuevos enemigos?

"¡Hola Shun!"-

El mencionado se volteó y se dio cuenta de que Aiden, su hermano mayor, estaba frente a él sonriendo con entusiasmo.

"¿Qué haces aquí, Aiden?"-preguntó el chico tratando de ignorarlo y volver a su trabajo

"Pues..."-respondió sacando un papel de su bolsillo-"Recibí tu nota que decía que olvidaste tu almuerzo en casa y vine a compartirte del mío"-

Shun simplemente se vio confundido hasta que le quitó la nota y la leyó.

"Esta es tu letra"-dijo con una sonrisa sarcástica-"Dime porque viniste realmente, ¿Nanami sabe que estas aquí?"-

Aiden solo sonrió algo avergonzado.

"Eh... no, no lo sabe pero tengo casi dos horas hasta que Tei salga de la escuela, así que pensé que en lugar de aburrirme como siempre, seria divertido venir aquí y pasar algo de tiempo con mi hermanito"-respondió Aiden mientras ponía una mano en la cabeza de Shun

"Pues no tengo tiempo para ti ahora"-respondió el hermano menor mientras retiraba la mano del chico de su cabeza-"Estoy ocupado terminando este proyecto"-

"Puedes terminarlo en menos de un minuto..."-dijo el chico de ojos color marrón cruzando sus brazos

"N-no.. no funciona de esa manera y no tengo tiempo para estarte aguantando, enserio; te comportas mas entrometido conmigo que lo usual"-se quejó Shun

"Bien... yo... iré a ver por ahí a ver los experimentos de otros"-dijo Aiden esforzándose por seguir sonriendo mientras se iban

"Por favor no pierdas un dedo"-le dijo mientras volvía a concentrarse en sus anteojos de rayos X

"Gracias, te veo en casa"-dijo el chico mientras se volteaba para irse

Al dejar a su hermano, Aiden solo suspiró algo deprimido.

"Al menos lo intenté..."-

Mientras caminaba por los laboratorios no podía evitar recordar que Haru también estaba en el departamento de ciencias, tal vez podría pasar algo de tiempo con ella, le pareció una persona interesante y le gustaría conocerla mejor.

Pasó por una habitación con ventanas enormes y logró ver a Baymax ahí parado, se tomó la libertad de abrir la puerta y se encontró con el robot medico.

"Hola Baymax"-saludó el chico con una ligera sonrisa

"Hola, Eres el hermano de Tei"-contestó Baymax-"¿Cómo esta él?"-preguntó

"Esta bien, su rodilla ya casi sana por completo"-contestó Aiden-"Y... ¿Dónde esta Haru?"-

"Aquí arriba"-

El chico miro sobre él y encontró a Haru caminando en el techo.

"¿Qué? ¿Cómo es que..."-iba a preguntar pero ella lo interrumpió

"Botas anti-gravedad"-contestó la chica con simpleza-"Estoy haciendo una prueba"-

Después de decir eso, Haru iba a dar otro paso pero provocó que se cayera; Aiden se alarmó y trató de atraparla pero no era necesario puesto que Baymax la atrapó cargándola al estilo princesa. Estaba realmente impresionado con este robot, parecía que de verdad se preocupaba por el bienestar de la chica.

"¿Te encuentras bien?"-preguntó el chico de ojos marrones

"Sí, no están listas aun"-dijo Haru mientras se bajaba-"Y... ¿Qué te trae por aquí?"-

"Pues... ya termine mis clases por hoy y quería pasar algo de tiempo con Shun pero él... esta ocupado"-contestó el chico sintiéndose algo incomodo-"Así que decidí venir a verte, la ultima vez no pude pasar mucho tiempo contigo y... m-me gustaría conocerte un poco mejor"-

"Oh... p-pues... genial"-tartamudeo Haru algo sonrojada

"S-solo si tu quieres, no quiero parecer muy grosero..."-

"¡No! q-quiero decir... esta bien, me gustaría conocerte a ti también"-dijo la chica avergonzada

"Haru, tu sangre se acaba de acumular en tu cara y tu corazón comenzó a latir de manera acelerada..."-dijo Baymax sin saber que provocó que Haru se avergonzara aun mas

"¡Estoy satisfecha con mi cuidado!"-

En ese momento Baymax se desactivó y volvió a su estuche rojo.

"¿Qué fue eso?"-preguntó Aiden algo confundido pero sin evitar reírse

"...Nada"-

Después de contestar, ambos se quedaron en medio de un silencio incomodo; se notaba que hacer amigos no era sencillo para ninguno de los dos.

"Lindo lugar..."-murmuró Aiden lo suficientemente fuerte para que Haru lo escuchara

"...Gracias, es mi área de trabajo"-dijo ella sonriendo mas relajada

Al decir eso, el chico de cabellos negros miró alrededor del laboratorio para poder apreciarlo mejor.

"Debe ser asombroso tener toda esta habitación para ti"-comentó el chico sonriéndole

"No es solo mío, también es de mi hermano"-dijo Haru señalando la parte que no tenia tanto desorden-"Esa es su área de trabajo y se podría decir que todo el desorden es mío..."-

En ese momento el chico se comenzó a reír un poco mientras que la pelinegra ya no se avergonzaba tanto.

"¿Y tu hermano?"-preguntó el chico de cabellos negros

"Se fue a comprar un café para él y unas gomitas para mi"-contestó Haru sin tomarle mucha importancia-"Decidimos venir a trabajar un poco durante el almuerzo, mis botas anti-gravedad necesitan unos cuantos detalles mas y Tadashi quiere trabajar mas en su nuevo proyecto, la señorita Bell esta muy emocionada por ver nuestras invenciones y debemos tenerlas listas lo antes posible"-

"¿En que esta trabajando tu hermano?"-pregunto el chico con curiosidad

"Una clase de exoesqueleto que por medio de ordenes en tu mente puedes moverlo y de cierta forma; recuperar la movilidad en las extremidades que no funcionan"-contestó la chica como si no fuera la gran cosa

"Wow... eso ayudaría a muchas personas"- dijo el chico de ojos color marrón asombrado

"Es prácticamente lo que Tadashi hace, le gusta inventar cosas para ayudar a las personas"-dijo la pelinegra con algo de orgullo-"Lo mío es crear cosas asombrosas usando la robótica"-

"¿Como este amiguito de aquí?"-preguntó Aiden con una risita mientras señalaba a cierto robot que la chica tenia en su escritorio

"El es Megabot, lo utilizaba para las peleas de robot"-dijo la pelinegra algo sarcástica

"Pero si parece un juguete inofensivo"-dijo el chico riéndose-"Es tan adorable que no me lo imagino en el campo de batalla"-

"¡Oye! ¡Los robots no son simples juguetes!"-gritó Haru algo ofendida

Entonces Aiden se dio cuenta de lo que dijo.

"¡N-no quise decir eso!"-gritó el chico de manera arrepentida

"Esta bien... además no importa"-

"Aun así me disculpo, pero...¿Acaso las peleas de robots no son ilegales?"-preguntó Aiden

"Pues..."-

* * *

><p>"¿Estas segura, Gogo?"-preguntó Tadashi mientras caminaba con su amiga y con Fred<p>

"Esta en todas las noticias, los testigos aseguran que el incendio fue hecho por mutantes"-dijo la ciclista mientras veía a su amigo preocuparse

"Pero..."-

"Viejo admítelo, sabíamos que esto pasaría"-dijo Fred con preocupación al igual que su amigo

Tadashi no quiso contestar, hace un tiempo; habían visto en la televisión a un mutante hablando sobre como los de su especie se han estado ocultando por años... como han sufrido en esta sociedad y como deberían levantarse y dejar de tener miedo. En poco tiempo comenzaron las protestas y los ataques de mutantes en algunos lugares y la verdad el joven trataba de no involucrarse porque no siente que sea de su incumbencia, el es un mutante pero no nació así... el no tiene nada que ver en esta guerra... ¿Cierto?

"¿Averiguaste algo mas?"-le preguntó Tadashi a Gogo

"Eso es lo que quiero decirles en un momento"-dijo la chica mientras seguían caminando

Los tres llegaron a las puertas del laboratorio de Tadashi y Haru, todo estaba normal a excepción de que Wasabi y Honey estaban pegados a la ventana mirando dentro de la habitación. Parecían estar riendo mucho por la emoción, aunque no se sabia porque estaban emocionados.

"¿Qué les pasa?"-preguntó Tadashi algo confundido al ver a sus amigos así

"N-nada"-contestó la rubia entre risas

"No tenemos tiempo para esto, estamos a punto de contarles algo grande; no quiero mas sorpresas"-dijo Gogo mientras masticaba su goma de mascar

"Pues..."-iba a decir Wasabi pero las risas le ganaron

"Oh por favor, déjense del misterio"-dijo Fred algo molesto-"Ni que fuera la gran cosa"-

"Esta bien"-dijo Honey sin parar de reír de manera emocionada-"No van a creer esto"-

"¡¿Qué?!"-

"Pues..."-dijo Wasabi

"Pasa que..."-continuó la rubia

"¡Haru esta adentro hablando y comiendo con un chico!"-gritaron los dos al mismo tiempo

Al decir eso, las reacciones de los tres fueron distintas; Fred tenia una cara de sorpresa, Gogo tenia una cara de confusión; probablemente preguntándose porque esto es la gran cosa y finalmente Tadashi se veía confundido, sorprendido y casi deseando haber escuchado mal.

"P-pero que...¿Cómo?"-comenzó a tartamudear-"¿Cuanto tiempo me fui? ¡¿Con quien está?!"-

"Pues no lo se pero... ¡Es un chico de su edad!"-gritó Honey completamente feliz

"Por fin esta haciendo amigos por si misma"-dijo Wasabi igual de alegre

"¿Pero porqué un chico? ¿Cuándo conoció a este chico? ¿Le permití hablar con chicos?"-preguntó Tadashi igual de confundido y nervioso que hace unos momentos

"No lo se pero no puedo creer que finalmente esta haciendo amigos"-dijo Honey con orgullo

"¿Qué tiene de malo que sea nuestra amiga?"-preguntó Fred algo ofendido

"Nada pero sabes que necesita hacer sus propios amigos, no puede siempre estar con personas mayores que ella, tiene que conocer personas de su edad"- dijo la rubia empujando sus anteojos con su dedo-"Tadashi me dijo que ella nunca tuvo amigos antes de nosotros, nunca disfrutó su infancia como es debida ¿No es así, Tadashi?"-preguntó cruzándose de brazos

No hubo respuesta...

"¿Tadashi?"-

Entonces se dieron cuenta de que la puerta se abrió y al voltearse se dieron cuenta de que el muchacho había entrado al laboratorio.

"Creo que tendremos que despedirnos de ese chico antes de conocerlo..."-dijo Gogo mientras sus amigos se comenzaban a aterrar

* * *

><p>"¿Enserio te arrestaron por esa pelea de robots?"-preguntó Aiden entre risas mientras le daba una mordida a su pan dulce-"Me hubiera gustado tomar una foto de eso"-<p>

"Esa fue una noche muy loca... pero dime ¿Porqué te gusta la fotografía?"-preguntó Haru mientras comía lo mismo que el

"Oh, pues..."-

En ese momento la puerta se abrió y no era nadie mas que Tadashi.

"Ya volví, Haru y... ¿Tu eres?"-preguntó fingiendo que no había visto nada

"Hola, mi nombre es Aiden"-dijo el chico con una sonrisa-"Tu debes ser Tadashi, Haru me a contado mucho sobre..."-

"Estoy seguro de eso y me gustaría conocerte mejor pero me temo que debes irte ahora, estamos en medio de algo importante y no me gustaría que nos interrumpieras así que adiós"-contestó Tadashi sonriendo pero demasiado rápido como para procesarlo

"¿Eh?..."-

"¡Tadashi!"-gritó la chica enojada por el repentino comportamiento de su hermano

"Haru, ahora tenemos una emergencia de... ya sabes"-dijo apretando los dientes y haciéndole señas con la cara

Entonces ella lo entendió.

"Oh... tiene razón, Aiden"-dijo Haru igual de repentinamente amable-"Tienes que irte ahora, pero gracias por venir y gracias por el almuerzo, estaba delicioso; fue agradable hablar contigo pero me temo que tienes que irte"-

"C-claro.. tengo que ir por Tei de todas formas"-dijo Aiden de lo mas extrañado antes de que Tadashi lo 'llevara hacia la puerta'

"Descuida, ya tendrán tiempo para hablar; pero ahora, adiós"-

"¡S-sí! ¡Adiós!"-dijo el chico mientras estaba siendo sacado del lugar-"¡Te llamare después!"-

Y la puerta se cerró después de eso.

"¿Y de que querías hablar exactamente?"-preguntó la chica a su hermano mayor

"¿Qué?"-preguntó Tadashi

"La razón por la que sacaste a patadas a Aiden de aquí"-

"Oh...eh... ¡Ah sí! Gogo iba a contarnos algo sobre el ataque de ayer"-

La pelinegra miró por la puerta y encontró a todos sus amigos ahí parados.

"¿Cuanto tiempo llevan ahí?"-preguntó Haru confundida

"No mucho"-mintió Honey haciendo que los demás la miraran

"¿Y que es lo que pasa?"-

Entonces Gogo se acercó a ella y le entregó el periódico.

"Qué el ataque del museo fue provocado por mutantes"-dijo la ciclista

"¿Mutantes?"-

"Sí y están tras nosotros..."-


	5. Una guerra que no es nuestra

**_Big Hero 6 le pertenece a M_****_arvel y a Disney..._**

* * *

><p><span>Capitulo cuatro: Una guerra que no es nuestra<span>

¿Tras ellos? Haru no entendía lo que Gogo le acababa de decir pero primero que nada ¿Mutantes? San Fransokio no había experimentado un ataque de mutantes desde... desde que Tadashi tenía amnesia.

"No entiendo"-dijo la pelinegra con sinceridad-"¿Qué es eso de que andan tras nosotros?"-preguntó mientras todos sus amigos comenzaban a mirar a la ciclista

"Ésta mañana vi en las noticias que anoche hubo un incendio en el museo"-dijo Gogo antes de ser interrumpida

"Sí, Tadashi, Baymax y yo nos hicimos cargo de eso"-respondió la chica ante esa declaración

"Aun así ¿Alguno de ustedes vio la causa del incendio?"-preguntó la chica de cabellos negros y purpuras con seriedad

"No, Tadashi dijo que había alguien causando explosiones pero cuando seguí a esa mujer... estaba desarmada"-dijo Haru comenzándose a dar cuenta de lo que decía-"¡¿Era una mutante?!"-

"¡Seguro ella le hizo algo a tus piernas!"-gritó Tadashi comenzándose a dar cuenta del asunto que pronto tendrían en manos

"¿A que te refieres?"-rejuntó Wasabi sin entender lo que dijo su amigo

"Cuando perseguí a esa mujer por un callejón, yo... sentí como si algo me jalara al suelo"-dijo la chica de ojos oscuros

"¿Como si te paralizaran?"- preguntó otra vez el moreno

"Algo así, era como si alguien me hubiera sujetado las piernas y las hubiera doblado para hacerme caer"-continuo Haru tratando de pensar

"¡Telekinesis!"-gritó Fred como si hubiera resuelto un misterio

"¡Sí!"-gritó la mas joven en acuerdo-"¡Seguro ella tenia poderes de telekinesis y los utilizo en mi!"-

"¿Gogo, cuantos mutantes dijiste que causaron el incendio?"-preguntó la rubia de ojos verdes

"En realidad los testigos dicen haber visto como tres de ellos, pero los videos de los periodistas muestran a solo una mujer sacando causando explosiones con una fuerza extraña que salía de sus manos"-dijo Gogo con preocupación agregada a su seriedad

"Pero no entiendo ¿Qué tiene que ver el ataque con nosotros?"-preguntó Tadashi

"En el museo iban a agregar una estatua de nosotros a la sección de superhéroes del mundo"-dijo la ciclista-"Cuando estaban tomando las fotos, una mujer se acercó al frente y disparó al techo, dijo muchas cosas pero lo que los periodistas que alcanzaron a grabar, la grabaron diciendo 'Los que sobrevivan, díganles a sus héroes que su tiempo se terminó', después de eso; comenzó el incendio"-

"¿Estas diciéndome que ella fue capaz de casi asesinar a muchas personas solo por eso?"-preguntó Wasabi muy sorprendido

"Clásica estrategia de súper villanos, llamar la atención para mandarle un mensaje a los héroes y después cometer un ataque terrorista que llene de miedo a los ciudadanos... si mis cálculos no fallan..."-iba a terminar Fred pero fue interrumpido

"Y seguramente lo hacen"-dijo Gogo

"La segunda fase de su plan es dar a conocer a su equipo con diversos ataques de destrucción y en el proceso tratar de hacernos renunciar a ser héroes"-dijo el chico de ojos azules mientras todos lo miraban esta vez con intriga

"En realidad... eso tiene sentido ¿Dónde lo leíste?"-preguntó Haru

"La verdad me lo contó mi papá, dijo que vivió muchas cosas en sus mejores años y siempre escucho sus anécdotas ya que podrían ser de mucha ayuda"-dijo el joven

"¿Sus anécdotas como escritor de comics?"-preguntó Honey

"No me refiero a cuando..."-

"¡Fred no nos vengas otra vez con eso de que tu padre fue superhéroe antes de nosotros!"-gritó Wasabi-"Ya tuvimos mucho de eso y sigo insistiendo que es imposible"-

"¡Es cierto! Hasta me mostró su guarida ¿Por qué tendría una en casa si no fuera superhéroe?"-

"Porque al parecer tu... personalidad es genética"-contestó Gogo mordiendo su goma de mascar

"Chicos ¿Qué vamos a hacer con este problema?"-preguntó Tadashi con algo de frustración mientras trataba de evitar una discusión

En ese momento todos se quedaron callados. Se podía ver que todos estaban en cierta manera preocupados, ellos solo habían enfrentado humanos comunes y corrientes, la única vez que enfrentaron a un mutante; era Tadashi y esa vez casi mueren.

"No hay de que preocuparse"-dijo Haru rompiendo el silencio de la habitación-"No importa si tienen poderes o incluso si es un ejercito entero, no pueden contra nosotros... tenemos mas experiencia; hemos vivido mas en un par de años que ellos en probablemente toda su vida"-

"¿Eso crees?"-preguntó la rubia-"No creo que sea buena idea estar muy confiados"-

"Pues yo creo que sí, si ellos quieren amenazar nuestra ciudad entonces tendrán que enfrentarse a nosotros primero"-dijo la chica

"Creo que no deberíamos..."-

"No te preocupes, Dashi; te aseguro que todo saldrá perfectamente bien"-prometió la chica-"Siempre sabemos que hacer"-

* * *

><p>Poco después de que la escuela había terminado por hoy, Haru aprovechó que Tadashi se había quedado hasta tarde trabajando en su proyecto y fue a dar un paseo con Baymax; después de que le dieron la noticia de los nuevos enemigos que tenían que enfrentar no podía evitar sentirse algo tensa y la mejor forma de calmarse para ella era que su amigo la llevara a volar por la ciudad.<p>

"Haru, te aconsejaría mirar por donde vamos"-dijo el robot mientras llevaba a la chica en su espalda-"O lo que es mas importante, te aconsejo sujetarte porque podrías caer"-

En estos momentos Haru estaba acostada sobre la espalda de Baymax mientras estiraba su mano hacia el frente y tocaba las nubes, admitía que este cielo azul era tan hermoso que casi la hacia olvidarse de sus preocupaciones.

"Estoy bien"-dijo la pelinegra mientras jugueteaba con las nubes-"Solo sigue volando"-

Si ella le hubiera dicho eso a Baymax hace un par de años, podría asegurar que ya se habrían estrellado contra algún edificio, pareciera que en este tiempo que llevaban siendo superhéroes; Baymax también había adquirido experiencia o simplemente ella le había depositado toda su confianza a tal grado que no tenía miedo porque sabia que Baymax la estaba protegiendo.

"Baymax ¿En tu escaneo la mujer que perseguí ayer tenia algún tipo de mutación en su sistema?"-preguntó la chica mientras se volteaba y se acostara sobre su estomago, rápidamente escuchó como los magnetos en sus rodillas se unían a la espalda del robot

"Sí, a diferencia de Tadashi; ella parecía controlar sus poderes a nivel que parecía amaestrarlos"-contestó Baymax

"¿A que te refieres?"-

"Tadashi ha logrado controlar sus poderes conforme a pasado el tiempo, sin embargo cuando lo escaneo; veo que hay diversas formas de usar su mutación pero al parecer Tadashi no conoce su propio potencial"-dijo el robot-"Mientras que la mujer de anoche parecía saber que no estaba usando todo su poder y que las explosiones que provocaba parecían ser mínimas comparadas lo que puede ocasionar"-

Haru se quedo pensando en eso que le dijo Baymax, Eso quería decir que a diferencia de Tadashi, esa mujer había nacido mutante ¿Y no había usado todo su poder anoche? pero si anoche no pudieron detenerla y... eso no importaba, ella no se había enfrentado al equipo entero todavía.

Aunque ellos probablemente tenían mas de un mutante por enfrentar.

"Todo estará bien..."-susurró para si misma-"Sabrás que hacer... siempre sabes que hacer"-

"Haru, tu tono de voz me indica que estas preocupada ¿Necesitas hablar de tus problemas?"-preguntó Baymax

La pelinegra estaba a punto de contestarle; pero podía escuchar su teléfono sonar en estos momentos, tomó en manos el aparato y retirándose el casco, lo puso junto a su oreja.

"¿Hola?"-

"Hola Haru"-

"¿Aiden? ¿Qué pasa?"-

"Eso debería preguntártelo yo a ti ¿Esta todo bien?"-

"Oh, sí; era solo un pequeño problema pero ya esta resuelto"-

"Genial, quisiera saber si te gustaría ir a algún lugar"-

"Uh... ¿A donde?"-

"A donde quieras, podríamos ir a dar un paseo o a tomar algo"-

Entonces Haru comenzó a pensar ¿A donde podrían ir? todas las veces que ella sale con sus amigos ellos ya tienen algo planeado. Hacer amigos por si misma parece ser mas difícil de lo que parece ser un poco mas complicado de lo que pensó, Tadashi y los demás siempre lo hacen ver muy fácil.

"Eh s-sí, ¿Donde estas ahora?"-

"En el puente cerca de los arboles de cerezo"-

En ese momento la chica vio hacia abajo para saber donde se encontraba, tenía suerte.

"Estoy cerca de ahí"-

"¿Enserio? ¿Dónde?"-

"Tu quedate ahí, en unos segundos te encuentro"-

"Esta bien, adiós"-

"Adiós"-

Después de colgar, Haru le pidió a Baymax que bajaran; al tocar el suelo, la pelinegra se aseguro de que nadie la viera, guardó su armadura e hizo que Baymax se pusiera en su estuche que pronto se convertiría en una mochila roja.

Al poco tiempo después de caminar, la chica se dio cuenta de que Aiden estaba en el puente con una cámara vieja mientras tomaba una foto del rio, al tomarla; tomó la foto en la mano y la observó con un poco de decepción.

"Hola"-dijo ella llamando la atención del chico

"Hola"-respondió este volteándola a ver con una sonrisa

"¿Qué estabas haciendo?"-preguntó Haru con curiosidad mientras se acercaba a su amigo

"Solo un proyecto de mi clase de fotografía"-contestó el muchacho como si no tuviera mucha importancia-"Y ¿A donde quieres ir?"-

"Pues... podríamos ir al Lucky Cat Café, tengo que volver a casa de todas formas"-dijo la chica con una sonrisa algo nerviosa

"Sí, me gustaría"-dijo el chico mientras subía a su motoneta-"Sube"-

Ella aceptó sin dudarlo pero cuando era la hora de poner los brazos alrededor de él; podía sentir el calor en su rostro, cosa que por algún motivo provocó que se sonriera aun mas.

El camino no le pareció largo en lo absoluto, en realidad apenas se dio cuenta, ya habían llegado a su casa. Después de estacionar la motoneta ambos entraron y se sentaron en la primera mesa que vieron. Haru estaba tan distraída hablando con Aiden que ni siquiera se dio cuenta de una cosa.

"Haru ¿Quien es este chico?"-

En ese momento la chica podía sentir una humillación avecinándose, su tía Cass estaba frente a ella con una cara de confusión.

"Hola, yo soy Aiden; usted debe ser la tía de Haru ¿No? Mucho gusto"-saludó el chico de ojos marrones extendiendo su mano a la mujer frente a ellos

"Oh, mucho gusto"-dijo Cass respondiéndole el apretón de manos amistosamente-"¿Qué te trae por aquí, jovencito?"-

"Solo estamos pasando el rato, tía"-respondió Haru algo nerviosa-"Como amigos"-

"B-bien"-respondió la mujer de ojos verdes mientras se notaba que escondía una emoción que se notaba en su sonrisa-"Oh ¿Dónde están mis modales? ¿Quisieran ordenar algo?"-

"Eh no lo se, nunca he probado la comida de aquí"-dijo el chico algo nervioso

"¡Descuida!"-dijo Cass comenzando a reírse-"Ya se, les traeré algo especial a ambos"-

Haru juraba que si era el mismo pastel de crema para dos en forma de corazón que le trajo a Tadashi y a Honey la primera vez que estuvieron solos en el café, iba a estampar su cara contra la mesa.

"Gracias"-respondió Aiden mientras notaba como su amiga se comenzaba a avergonzar, no podía ayudar pero reía un poco

Después de eso, Cass se fue pero no sin antes de voltear a ver a su sobrina con una sonrisa mientras le levantaba el pulgar y le susurraba 'Es lindo'. Eso hizo que Haru simplemente tratara de voltear fingiendo que eso no había pasado pero no se dio cuenta de que Aiden las estaba viendo a ambas cuando eso sucedió.

"P-puedo explicarlo"-comenzó la pelinegra comenzando a tartamudear

"Descuida, yo entiendo"-

Haru solo sonrió cálidamente, no sabia que había hecho él para quitarle la vergüenza pero eso le gustaba.

"Y dime... ¿Porqué te gusta tanto la fotografía?"-preguntó para cambiar el tema

"No lo se, simplemente me gusta"-contestó Aiden-"Cuando vivía en Nueva York siempre veía artistas pintando murales en callejones abandonados, traté de pintar algunas veces y no salió tan bien que digamos, uno de esos artistas me veía intentando todos los días pero cuando notó que me deprimía no hacerlo bien, me dijo que intentara la fotografía; al principio no entendía pero cuando creo que fui entendiéndolo cuando encontré esta cámara vieja en mi casa; era asombroso tomar imágenes de cosas que tu solo podías ver una vez, ángulos diferentes que nunca nadie había imaginado antes"-

"Guau... eso es genial"-dijo Haru realmente impresionada-"¿Y que te gusta fotografiar?"-

"Casi todo, me gusta tener mi cámara a la mano para no perder nada"-dijo el chico-"Ahora dime tu ¿Porqué te gusta la robótica?"-

"Pues, desde que puedo recordar; Tadashi siempre construía robots, crecí viéndolo y un día él no podía con uno que era muy difícil, era una clase de araña robótica; fue con mi tía Cass a pedirle ayuda y me dejo sola, me pidió que no tocara nada pero..."-

"¿No pudiste resistirlo?"-

"La verdad no, cuando se fue; yo vi una pagina del manual y me di cuenta que Tadashi había colocado unas piezas mal, decidí acomodarlas pero después de hacerlo no pude evitar terminarlo; ese fue mi primer robot, tenía seis años"-

"¡¿Solo seis?!"-

"Aunque no lo creas, Tadashi y mi tía estaban tan asombrados que creo que se iban a desmayar"-admitió Haru sonriendo un poco-"Y desde ese día se dieron cuenta de que yo era diferente, después Tadashi y yo comenzamos a hacer nuestros propios inventos; era realmente divertido crear cosas juntos, me adelanté demasiados grados en la escuela porque se dieron cuenta de que mi intelecto era muy superior y..."-

"Entraste a la universidad apenas saliste de la preparatoria ¿Cierto?"-

"En realidad no, la escuela no fue fácil para mi siendo mas joven que los demás; Tadashi estaba cerca algunas veces para cuidarme pero a veces no podía hacer nada, me molestaban todo el tiempo, se burlaban de mi, me humillaban y algunas veces me hicieron bromas demasiado pesadas, una de ellas llego a tal limite que solo quería mi diploma y salir de ahí, entré a la universidad mucho tiempo después"-

"¿Y que te hizo entrar a la universidad?"-preguntó Aiden con miedo de hacer sentir triste a la chica

"No... no quisiera hablar de eso ahora"-dijo ella bajando la mirada

"Descuida, esta bien"-

* * *

><p>"Honey, no tengo ganas de salir ahora"-decía Tadashi mientras caminaba junto a su amiga y Fred<p>

"Vamos, necesitas distraerte un poco"-dijo la rubia-"Sabemos que estas algo tenso y necesitas distraerte"-

Era cierto que el muchacho no se encontraba muy bien ahora; no después de enterarse que acaba de ser involucrado en algo que trataba de alejarse, su proyecto no funcionaba aun y lo peor de todo es que encontró a su hermanita con un chico, Honey Lemon tenia razón; Tadashi necesitaba distraerse.

"Esta bien, solo un helado y regresamos al laboratorio"-dijo el chico rindiéndose ante su ex-novia

"Eh... no creo que haya sido buena idea venir aquí"-dijo Fred de repente mientras volteaba a otro lado

"¿Porqué Freddy?"-preguntó la chica morena de ojos verdes

"Porque podríamos encontrarnos con eso"-dijo el chico mientras apuntaba en dirección al parque

Los adolescentes voltearon y se encontraron con lo peor que podrían ver hoy.

"¡Digan no a los derechos de los mutantes!"-

"¡La humanidad no debe extinguirse por culpa de esos fenómenos!"-

"¡No dejen que esos monstruos contaminen el futuro!"-

Había personas protestando en el parque, tenían letreros que decían 'Los humanos estuvieron aquí primero' Honey y Fred maldijeron el momento en que pensaron que salir sería buena idea; ambos voltearon a ver a su amigo y vieron su mirada de tristeza y confusión.

La rubia no lograba resistir ver a Tadashi así y se acerco a esas personas. Los chicos se dieron cuenta que lo que ella iba a hacer así que no lo dudaron y fueron tras Honey.

"Buen día señorita"-dijo un joven que sostenía un letrero mientras le ofrecía volante-"Gracias por estar interesada en nuestra causa"-

En el momento en que Honey tuvo el volante en manos, lo arrugo y lo tiró al piso.

"Disculpe pero ¿Quién se cree usted que es?"-preguntó con enojo-"Los mutantes también son personas"-

"Honey, vámonos"-dijo Tadashi sujetándole la mano a su amiga y tratando de alejarla

"¡No! No puedo dejar que gente ignorante trate de influenciar a otros"-dijo Honey sin importarle ofender al chico que se encontraba frente a ella

"¡Si vas a estar aquí diciendo tonterías mejor vete!"-dijo un hombre que también estaba protestando

"¡¿Es ella la que dice tonterías?!"-preguntó Fred enojándose por como le gritaron a su amiga-"¡Deberían escucharse a si mismos!"-

"¡Fred!"-gritó Tadashi-"Chicos, vámonos; no tenemos nada que ver aquí"-

"¡Mejor escuchen a su amigo! lárguense antes de que se metan en problemas"-

"No nos iremos si ustedes seguirán diciendo semejantes estupideces"-dijo el amante de los comics

"¡Vámonos ya!"-gritó Tadashi ya cansado de esto

"Tadashi, no es justo que de repente conviertan a los mutantes en el enemigo, no es justo para ti"-decía la rubia pero fue pronto interrumpida

"¿Justo para él?"-

"¡¿Acaso ese chico es uno de esos monstruos?!"-

En ese momento los protestantes comenzaron a gritarles muchas cosas que ellos no lograban escuchar porque hablaban al mismo tiempo, Tadashi estaba petrificado; no sabia como reaccionar, deseaba tanto irse volando pero un grito lo hizo salir de sus pensamientos.

"¡Cuidado!"-

De repente un semáforo estaba cayendo en dirección hacia ellos, Los tres adolescentes no tuvieron mas opción que saltar para alejarse.

Cuando el peligro pareció alejarse, vieron a una chica baja de cabellos castaños y ojos oscuros que se encontraba con un chico albino de ojos anaranjados, ambos parecían sonreírles mientras se acercaban. Pocos segundos después, el chico se dirigió a uno de los protestantes y lo sujetó del cuello de la camisa.

"Parece que la gente estúpida siempre trata de hacerse escuchar..."-


	6. No tienes que decidir

**_Big Hero 6 le pertenece a M_****_arvel y a Disney..._**

* * *

><p><span>Capitulo seis: No tienes que decidir<span>

Tadashi estaba confundido pero no era momento para pensar, miró a sus amigos y junto con ellos fue a buscar un lugar donde se aseguraran de que nadie los viera.

Mientras tanto, el chico de cabellos blancos arrojó al protestante y este quedó en el suelo completamente asustado; el desconocido parecía reírse del miedo de su victima porque este simplemente se arrodilló y en el momento que su mano tocó el suelo, todo su brazo cambió de color y se volvió gris.

"Odias mucho a los mutantes ¿No?"-preguntó mientras levantaba su brazo como si lo fuera a golpear-"Pero ¿Alguna vez haz visto uno real?"-

Antes de poder siquiera golpear al tipo; una bola de fuego voló directamente hasta su mano y la golpeó provocando que él cayera al suelo, rápidamente se levanto sonrió al ver a los tres héroes frente a él.

"Vaya, llegaron rápido"-dijo el chico mientras retrocedía y se paraba junto a su amiga-"¿Qué dices Ari? ¿Les damos la demostración que se merecen?"-

La joven chica de cabellos y ojos castaños solo sonrió y apretó sus puños.

En el momento de hacerlo; un poste de luz se levantó de su lugar y fue arrojado a los tres chicos en armaduras. Ellos no lo dudaron y esquivaron el ataque; Tadashi inmediatamente encendió sus brazos en llamas y corrió hacia el chico de cabellos blancos.

Sin ningún tipo de miedo este lo golpeó con su mano gris, Tadashi rápidamente lo bloqueó con su mano aun rodeada por fuego pero no paso nada porque se dio cuenta de que el puño que sostenía estaba hecho de roca solida.

"Eres... ¿Un mutante?"-preguntó el chico en armadura

"Captas rápido"-dijo este con una sonrisa

Tadashi no respondió pero vio como con su otra mano, el chico tocó un auto que se encontraba junto a ellos; no tardo nada para que su brazo entero se volviera de color azul metálico como el auto, pero cuando lo hizo; golpeo al chico de cabellos negros en el estomago y se alejó cuando este se arrodilló por el dolor.

Mientras tanto Fred estaba saltando en dirección hacia la chica pero de repente algo lo hizo detenerse en el aire; estaba confundido y volteó a ver a la chica de cabellos castaños, esta lo miraba fijamente, como si lo estuviera controlando con su mente, se movía para tratar de soltarse pero de repente fue arrojado al suelo. Honey por su parte; le arrojó una bomba mientras iba a ayudar a Fred, en poco tiempo esa bomba explotó en una nube de humo rosa; nadie podía ver nada.

"¿Estas bien, Freddy?"-preguntó la rubia mientras lo ayudaba a levantarse

"Esa chica..."-habló el joven vestido de lagarto-"Ella tenía telekinesis"-

"¿Qué dices?"-

"Me estaba controlando con su mente y-"-Fred fue interrumpido por un grito

"¡Chicos!"-escucharon a Tadashi

Entre la niebla rosada, vieron una sombra aproximarse y esa sombra no era nadie mas y nadie menos que Tadashi; quien corría hacia ellos.

"¿Estas bien?"-preguntó Honey mientras su amigo se acercaba

"Sí, pero tenemos que tener cuidado, ellos son mutantes"-dijo el joven-"El chico que traté de detener podía absorber cualquier superficie que tocaba"-

Después de eso, se dieron cuenta de que el humo se estaba comenzando a dispersar, no tenían un plan exacto así que simplemente se prepararon para lo peor.

Pero el momento en que el humo se disperso, ya no había nadie mas que ellos tres; las personas habían huido y los mutantes que los habían atacado simplemente habían desaparecido, solo podían escuchar el sonido de las patrullas de policía que se hacían cada vez mas fuerte.

"¿Pero que?"-iba a preguntar Tadashi pero estaba tan confundido que ni siquiera podía terminar su pregunta

"¿Porqué nos atacaron y se fueron como si nada?"-preguntó Fred igual de confundido

"Vean esto"-dijo Honey mientras se inclinaba a levantar algo

Los dos chicos se acercaron a su amiga y lo que vieron fue un pedazo de papel que tenía algo escrito.

_Esperamos que les haya gustado porque eso solo fue una pequeña parte de lo que podemos hacer, Prepárense porque su tiempo protegiendo esta ciudad se terminó. _

Al leerlo se miraron entre ellos; ahora les quedaba claro que sí eran mutantes y que efectivamente estaban tras ellos.

* * *

><p>Después de ese encuentro, Tadashi, Honey y Fred decidieron volver a sus casas. El joven Hamada ahora estaba entrando al café de su tía; estaba realmente cansado, necesitaba un momento para relajarse, descansar y dejar de pensar en que pronto podría haber personas listas para matarlo por ser un mutante.<p>

¿Quién iba a decir que esto estaba peor de lo que pensaba? es decir, él ya sabia que la mayor parte de la sociedad odiaba a los de 'su tipo' pero creía que al menos se estaba buscando una solución pacifica para que los humanos y mutantes vivieran juntos. ¿Pero que encuentra? Personas protestando contra los mutantes para que no les otorguen derechos y mutantes respondiendo con violencia, a veces no le sorprende que los mutantes llevaran años escondidos por miedo.

Argh... quería dejar de pensar en estos momentos pero no podía, una pregunta rondaba una y otra vez por su cabeza.

¿De que lado está?

Últimamente se detenía mucho a pensar eso, no había sido un mutante toda la vida y estaba consiente de que mientras él, su hermana y sus amigos protegían la ciudad; usualmente protegían a las personas que lo odian... bueno no lo odian del todo, todos creían que su traje era lo que producía el fuego pero si lo vieran mas cerca se darían cuenta de que no es así, se darían cuenta de que es un mutante y seguramente lo odiarían; al principio no le importaba mucho pero ahora parecía que 'su especie' es el enemigo.

Tadashi solo quería ayudar a las personas en su ciudad, solo quería hacer lo correcto; no quería escoger un lado en esta guerra... solo quiere... solo quiere hacer el bien.

"No se que hacer..."-susurró para si mismo mientras subía las escaleras hasta su habitación-"¿Qué me dirían mamá y papá?"-

Antes de poder pensar algo mas, podía escuchar risas provenientes de su habitación.

"¿Qué edad dices que tiene?"-preguntó una voz masculina

"Tiene ochenta años"-respondió la voz de Haru entre risas

"¡¿Y aun así usa jeans ajustados?!"-pregunto esa voz masculina riéndose aun

"Creeme que eso no es lo peor que has visto de la señora Matsuda"-respondió Haru-"En las tardes de verano las cosas se ponen horribles"-

A Tadashi no le interesaba si los interrumpía o no, quería saber con quien estaba hablando su hermana. Al abrir la puerta se encontró a Haru acostada sobre el estomago de Baymax mientras hablaba con el chico de esta tarde, quien estaba sentado en la silla del escritorio de la pelinegra.

"Hola Tadashi"-saludó la chica levantándose y mirando a su hermano

"Hola Haru y..."-

"Aiden"-dijo el chico notando como el mayor olvidó su nombre-"Mi nombre es Aiden"-

"Ah sí, Haru ¿Qué esta haciendo él aquí contigo?"-preguntó Tadashi algo molesto pero se le notaba que estaba mas cansado que molesto

"¿De que hablas?"-preguntó Haru confundida

"¿Qué esta haciendo aquí en nuestra habitación y a solas contigo? Sabes las reglas"-dijo el hermano mayor cruzando los brazos

"Pero Baymax está aquí también"-

"Baymax no cuenta"-

"Eh... mejor me voy"-dijo Aiden riendo un poco nervioso mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta

"Esta bien ¿Iras mañana al laboratorio?"-preguntó Haru sin darse cuenta de que sonreía

"Sí, iré a la misma hora...c-claro si no le molesta a tu hermano"-tartamudeó un poco

"No, esta bien; perdona por estar algo gruñón"-dijo Tadashi algo avergonzado de si mismo-"Solo tuve un mal día; gusto en conocerte"-

El chico solo asintió y se despidió con la mano.

"Adiós Haru"-dijo antes de irse por la puerta

"Adiós Aiden"-respondió ella mirando como su amigo se iba

Cuando se fue, Tadashi simplemente se fue caminando hasta su lado de la habitación donde simplemente se arrojó a si mismo en su cama.

"Tadashi, no te vez muy bien; te escaneare para buscar el problema"-dijo Baymax aproximándose al muchacho

"No me escanees"-

"Escaneo completo"-

"¿Para que me molesto?"-

"Mi escaneo indica que estas estresado"-dijo el robot-"¿Algo no esta bien?"-

"Solo tuve un mal día, estoy satisfecho con mi cuidado"-dijo provocando que el robot se desactivara

Haru se dio cuenta inmediatamente de que algo no estaba bien con su hermano, se acercó a él; tenia la cara undida en su almohada, no sabia que hacer y le tocó la cabeza pero Tadashi solo emitió un sonido de molestia. Ella lo llamó otra vez pero no pareció funcionar, no le dejaba alternativa.

La pelinegra se lanzó sobre su hermano mientras escuchaba como este se quejaba.

"Vamos, hermanote; cuéntame lo que te pasa"-pidió ella en un tono juguetón

"Bajate ahora"-pidió el chico sin separar su cara de la almohada

"No, tu tienes derecho a molestarme cuando no te quiero decir algo"-dijo Haru riéndose un poco-"Yo también tengo el mismo derecho, nerd"-

"No me llames nerd"-

"Seguro, nerd"-

Tadashi solo gruñó otra vez.

"Dime que tienes"-pidió otra vez

"No tienes porque oírlo"-

"Cuéntame"-

"No"-

Ella solo volvió a reír pero esta vez de manera maliciosa y se acostó sobre la espalda de su hermano antes de acercar su cara a la de él.

"Vamos, dime lo que te pasa"-

"No"-

"Vamos, cuéntale a tu hermanita"-pidió usando un tono sarcástico

En lugar de escuchar 'no' Haru comenzó a escuchar a su hermano reír, se confundió un poco al principio pero de repente ella cayó al suelo porque Tadashi se levantó.

"¿Desde cuando tu eres la empalagosa en esta relación?"-preguntó Tadashi entre risas

"Desde que te veo demasiado deprimido ¿Qué sucede?"-preguntó Haru-"Acaso ¿Tu proyecto volvió a explotar? o ¿Fred casi entra en coma por ser conejillo de indias en tus experimentos otra vez? oh espera, creo que ya se ¿Honey consiguió un nuevo novio?"-

"No, no y ni se te ocurra volver a sugerir eso"-respondió el hermano mayor

"Dime ya"-

"Bien"-dijo el chico mientras se levantaba y sacaba una bolsa de malvaviscos de su mochila-"¿Quieres?"-

Haru asintió y sacó unos alambres donde puso los malvaviscos, al hacerlo; ella se acostó en la cama de su hermano y espero a que el usara su mano para producir un poco de fuego. No le importaba si era mal uso de los poderes de Tadashi, era divertido.

"Ahora dime que te pasa"-pidió por ultima vez mientras ponía su malvavisco al fuego

"Bien; esta tarde Fred y Honey pensaron que seria buena idea salir para tener algo de aire fresco, ya sabes"-contó Tadashi mientras también cocinaba el malvavisco-"Y cuando íbamos a comprar helado, nos encontramos con la única cosa que podría empeorar mi día"-

"¿Se les terminó el helado de vainilla?"-preguntó Haru de manera sarcástica

"No, encontramos a unas personas protestando..."-

"¿Sobre que?"-

"No aprobar los derechos a los mutantes"-contestó Tadashi bajando la mirada-"Honey se enojó y fue a discutir con esas personas, Fred también se puso a discutir y después de un descuido; creo que se dieron cuenta de que también soy un mutante"-

"¿Y que importa si se dan cuenta?"-preguntó Haru algo molesta al imaginarse como esas personas seguramente trataron a su hermano-"No pueden hacerte nada"-

"No había terminado, después de eso; un chico y una chica que también eran mutantes se molestaron y comenzaron a atacar el lugar"-dijo el chico sorprendiendo a su hermana

"Espera ¿Esos eran los mutantes que están atacando la ciudad?"-preguntó la pelinegra mientras dejaba de comer y se interesaba mas en el asunto

"Creo que sí, parecían querer pelear con nosotros pero se fueron como si nada"-

"¿Como eran?"-preguntó Haru

"Pues el chico tenia cabello blanco, ojos anaranjados y piel un poco oscura mientras que la chica tenia cabello castaño, ojos del mismo color y piel pálida"-dijo Tadashi-"El chico podía absorber cualquier superficie que tocaba y ella parecía "tener telekinesis, nos estaban dando una paliza pero como dije antes; desaparecieron"-

"¿Y el hecho de que no pudiste atraparlos es lo que te tiene tan deprimido?"-

"No es... es que"-tartamudeó el joven-"No lo se, creo que es porque me siento confundido y no entiendo de que lado estoy"-

"¿Como de que lado? Obviamente estas de nuestro lado, eres un héroe"-dijo la chica de ojos oscuros

"No hablo de eso"-

"¿Entonces?"-

"Me refiero a que últimamente parece que los humanos y los mutantes están en guerra, nos ven como una amenaza y..."-

"¿Nos?"-preguntó la chica frunciendo el ceño-"¿Desde cuando hay un 'nos'?"-

"¡Desde que me volví uno de ellos!"-respondió Tadashi sin darse cuenta de que comenzaba a gritar-"Desde que tengo que ocultarle a todo el mundo lo que realmente soy ¡Y desde que no puedo tomar un lado sin sentir que estoy traicionando a alguien!"-

"Tadashi, aquí no hay lados"-dijo Haru comenzando a comprender-"Ustedes d-digo los mutantes no son el enemigo"-

"Para la mayoría lo somos"-

"Solo es gente que no entiende, gente que esta asustada y que deja que el miedo los haga hacer cosas tontas"-

"Odio cuando tienes razón, cabeza hueca"-admitió esta vez sonriendo levemente

"Solo espera a que todo se solucione, los mutantes llevan mucho tiempo escondidos y después de poco tiempo de revelarse tienen que encontrar su lugar en el mundo, nadie dijo que era fácil"-dijo la pelinegra poniendo una mano en el hombro de su hermano

"Sí pero a este punto no se si soy verdaderamente humano o mutante o.."-

"Eres ambos"-

Tadashi no dijo nada ante eso y solo miró el fuego proveniente de su mano y sonrió antes de dejar salir una pequeña risa.

"Pero lo que es mas importante, eres un héroe"-dijo Haru mirando el fuego también-"No tienes porque elegir ahora... en realidad ¿Porqué tendrías que elegir? no importa si eres un mutante o un humano o incluso un hombre lobo.."-

"¿Hombre lobo?"-

"Mi punto es... que no importa lo que seas; tu eres tu y eso es todo lo que importa"-

Tadashi se quedo mudo por lo que ella dijo, no le respondió pero la sorprendió abrazándola fuertemente y dándole un beso en la frente.

"¡O-oye, suéltame!"-protestó la chica tratando de liberarse

"No podría pedir una mejor hermana"-susurró Tadashi sonriendo


End file.
